Ash's ultimate Adventure in Hiru
by buzzyboy1
Summary: Ash and friends gather after a minor league win, and someone from one of his friends' past returns, along with a local girl Leaf, and a boy from Hoenn, Brendan, who also knows the guy from the one friend's past, and they all travel to a new region together. Ash x May, Clemont x Dawn, Bonnie x Max, Brendan X Leaf, and a few more unusual pairing as the story goes along.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own pokemon, only the OCs and plo**

Pokemon: A Firey Story: Ash's Ultimate Trip to Hiru.

Chapter 1: A Reunion of All and a Surprise Revelation! From Christmas eve to the 28th!

Dec 24 800 am

Ash surprisingly gets a League win in his latest travels! He then leaves for Pallet Town, calling Brock and Gary to get everyone together while on plane. Gary calls May to explain everything, and May tells her parents what happened and Heads out, she starts running until a young man riding a green, serpentine creature with red tipped fins on its shoulders and down its body, alternating with sections with yellow rings, and a two sided tail with the red tips. It also has a ring on the top of its head, and two limbs with three claws each. It has two horn-like structures on the top of its head and two shorter ones on the lower jaw. It also has small black eyes with yellow pupils, pink gums, and two discernable fangs in its upper jaw. The young man looked to be about 16 years old, has short silver hair with blue eyes, wears a heavy black coat with gold buttons, a blue collared shirt, a black undershirt, black pants and shoes with some sort of spurs to help control the pokemon.

"Is that a Rayquaza?" May asked no one in particular.

"Yes, May, that is a Rayquaza!" The young man answered.

"Firey!" May exclaimed "Am I happy to see you!"

"Hop on, we need to get going if we want to be in Pallet town before Ash gets there!" Firey shouted.

May gets on Rayquaza and holds on until 3 hours later, they arrive in Pallet Town. They are looking for the lab of Professor when they run into a woman with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes and then decide to ask her for help.

"Madam, where is Professor Oak's Lab?" May asked "We're looking for a Charizard that belongs to Ash Ketchum."

"I will show you the way, by the way I'm his mother, Delia." The woman answered, now known as Delia, Ash's mom.

"I'm May, Princess of Hoenn!" May responded.

"Firey, the New Champion of Unova!" Firey responded.

The three humans, along with the Rayquaza, walk the path to the lab, where an older man with grey hair, a red polo shirt, a white lab coat, khaki pants, and brown shoes was standing at the door.

"Delia!" The man exclaimed "Who did you bring with you?"

"Professor, this is May, Firey and what is that pokemon?" Delia asked.

"Professor, you have officially met a Rayquaza!" Firey answered.

"I never thought I would meet a live Rayquaza!" Professor Oak shouted.

"No time for admiration, Professor, I have to go drop off my Latios for Max in Celadon City in an hour so he can get here and I can go on an errand." Firey explained.

"Wait, if you rode here on that, why are you looking for Charizard?" Delia asked.

"So I can pick up Ash at the airport when he arrives!" May answered excitedly.

"I'll call him over!" Professor Oak yelled "Charizard, May's here!"

Just the a large bipedal dragon like creature with an orange body, blue fronted wings and a cream colored belly, has a head with two small blue eyes and two horns protruding from the back of its head appeared in front of them.

"Hey, Charizard, I am going to need your help to pick up Ash from the airport today, will you help me?" May asked.

Charizard roared happily and then allowed May to climb on its back, Firey got on Rayquaza's head and flew off to Celadon city to drop off his Latios. When he gets there, he finds a 13 year old boy with Oxford blue hair, eyes of that color, wearing glasses, he wears a green polo shirt with Brown shorts and brown shoes.

"I am looking for a guy named Firey, he was supposed to drop off a Latios for me to get to Pallet town and pick up his cousin, he is probably riding a Rayquaza, has anyone seen him?" The boy asked.

"Are your glasses on, because I am right in front of you, Max!" Firey responded.

"There you are, you have something for me?" The boy, named Max, asked.

"Yes, I would like him back, since he is a Mythical Pokémon." Firey responded, handing him a Master Ball "Remember, his nickname is Dragon. Also you will be looking for Serena Yvonne of Vaniville Town."

"Dragon, Come out!" Max yelled as he threw out the Master Ball.

A bird-like, dragon pokemon with an aerodynamic body, which the lower half is blue with a red triangle outline on his chest, and its white and blue arms can be tucked away to speed it up. His upper body is white with triangular ears and a blue face with a white oval in the middle.

"Hey, Dragon, can you get me to Pallet town quickly?"

The Latios nodded and allowed Max to climb on, and Max held on as tight as he can, since this Pokémon is faster than a jet.

May is at Pallet town airport twenty minutes later, and Max has arrived on a Latios.

"Max, where did you get a Latios?" May asked.

"Firey lent him to me to pick up his cousin, a girl named Serena Yvonne of Vaniville town." Max answered.

Just then a boy with raven colored hair, a red hat with a white half Pokeball symbol on it, chocolate brown eyes, wearing a blue Jacket, black undershirt, gray pants, and red and black shoes came through the doors.

"Ash, over here!" May yelled.

"Hey May, by the way, we need to talk on the way back to the lab, thanks for picking me up!" Ash exclaimed. "Max, why are you on a Latios?"

"Our friend lent him to me to pick up his cousin!" Max answered.

"T-Thanks." May said, blushing.

Max, however, is having a hard time with finding Serena, five minutes later, a young woman with blue eyes, honey blonde hair and a pink hat with a black ribbon on her head. She is wearing a black shirt with a white collar, a red skirt, and black high tops with red half Pokeballs on each side of both shoes walked up to the Latios.

"I recognize the Latios, Dragon is that you?" she asked.

Dragon nodded in response and the woman looked up to find a boy on the Pokemon.

"Are you Serena Yvonne?" Max asked.

"Yes, I am." Serena responded.

"Do you know a guy named Firey Argentston?" he asked.

"He is my cousin!" she answered.

"Are you going to the Professor's lab?" he asked.

"Yes!" she answered.

"Hop on!" he exclaimed and then left for the lab.

As May and Ash are flying over Pallet town they realized they needed to discuss something.

"Well, something unusual has been happening over the last two years, I discussed the feeling with Brock, Gary, my mom, Jirachi, who says hi to Max, by the way, and some guy named Firey, who is one of my traveling companion's cousin, I don't know whom. They all told me the same thing, love!" Ash confessed.

"I-I l-love you too, Ash!" May exclaimed.

"May Maple, will you go out with me sometime?" Ash asked.

"Yes I will!" May exclaimed.

May then kissed him on the cheek as they landed and got off, unfortunately Max and Serena arrived first and the both of them saw the kiss on the cheek.

"Ash, what were you two doing?" Max asked.

"Confessing our love to each other!" May answered.

Serena takes it very well and the four head inside. Ash started to look for Tracey and the others in the lab and no one was there. Everyone except Ash went through the glass doors and found absolutely everyone he ever travelled with in the backyard.

"Everyone, what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"We are all here to congratulate you on your league win!" an orange haired girl responded.

"Thanks guys, I couldn't have done it without Infernape and the others!" Ash exclaimed and then got a call. He looked at the name, it said Professor Sycamore.

"Hello Ash, Zygarde just told me that Greninja is done clearing out the roots in Kalos, and a friend of May's is on his way to pick him up for you, so he can rejoin your team." Professor Sycamore said. "Goodbye, would like to talk but I have Mega Evolution research to work on!"

"Yes! I got Greninja back!" Ash exclaimed "Got to wait until this guy shows up! What is he riding?"

"A Rayquaza!" May responded.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Ash said "So, Max, did you catch any Pokemon?"

"Yes and here they are!" Max answered.

Max threw up some Pokeballs and 5 Pokémon appeared

"I would like you to meet Sceptile, Gallade, Mightyena, Breloom, and Shuppet. I am hoping to add a sixth member if the right Pokémon appears." Max said.

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed.

May threw out her Pokémon, along with a blue haired girl, a blonde haired guy with a lightning bolt in front and center, a younger blonde haired girl, Serena, an orange haired girl, a man with spiky dark brown hair, along with a boy with long, spiky brown hair and a black haired man.

Then the black haired man yelled "Hey everyone, come here, Ash is home!"

All of Ash's Pokémon came as follows, Muk, Tauros (all thirty of them), Bulbasaur, Charizard, Kingler, and the others. They all decided to play with the other pokemon until a giant net was launched and caught all the Pokémon.

"To protect the world from devastation" a red haired woman said.

"To unite all people within our nation" a purple haired man said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" the woman said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above" the man said.

"Jessie" the woman, now known as Jessie, said

"James" the man, now known as James, said

"We blast off at the speed of light." Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to Fight." James said.

"Meowth, that's right!" a cat Pokémon said, now known as Meowth.

"Wobbuffet!" a blue Pokémon said, now known as Wobbuffet.

"Give us back our Pokémon, Team Rocket!" Everyone yelled.

"We're leaving!" Jessie yelled "and nothing will stop us!"

"We finally caught all the twerps' Pokémon!" James said.

"Rayquaza, use Hyper Beam!" a voice ordered.

An orange beam went right past Team Rocket's balloon.

"Huh!" Everyone including Team Rocket exclaimed.

"Hey Ash, use this!" the voice exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball at Ash "By the way, that Hyper Beam was a warning!"

"Pokeball, Go!" Ash exclaimed.

A large, bipedal, blue frog-like Pokémon appeared in front of everyone.

"Greninja!" Ash exclaimed.

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken on the net!" Ash ordered. "Let's show them what we're made of!"

Greninja is now in a Pillar of water and the water from the pillar now formed into a giant shuriken on its back, it now has a red crest like Ash's hat and black ruffles like Ash's hair.

"Go Ash-Greninja!" the younger blonde exclaimed.

"Hey, Bonnie, if I am right, what is an Ash-Greninja?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Well Dawn, if I remember correctly, it's Greninja and it looks a bit like Ash." The younger blonde, now known as Bonnie explained.

"That is one powerful looking Pokémon!" the blue haired girl, now known as Dawn, observed.

"That's it, Ok, Inkay, use Tackle!" James yelled.

A small, white squid-like Pokémon with pink tentacles, a blue belly, big black eyes and a pink beak came out and started charging at Greninja.

"Gourgeist, come out and use Frustration!" Jessie shouted.

A floating pumpkin like Pokémon with a neck and two arms that look like hair came out and started glowing red, charging at the Greninja.

"Groudon, come on out and Use strength on Inkay, and Skarmory, come out and use Air cutter!" the same voice ordered.

A massive, bipedal, dinosaur like Pokémon with red segmented plate of skin that act like armor, has a gray under side and spikes down the sides, along with an angry metal bird appeared and countered Team Rocket's Pokémon, knocking them into their trainers, knocking them out.

"Let's finish this, Groudon, use Solarbeam!" the voice yelled.

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken!" Ash ordered "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

The water shuriken, a beam of light, and some yellow lightning went at Team Rocket, blasting them off.

"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket yelled.

"Hey, Misty, I haven't seen you in a while!" the voice exclaimed.

Serena and Misty look at the trainer as he gets off the Rayquaza, The young trainer looked to be about 16 years old, has short silver hair with blue eyes, wears a heavy black coat with gold buttons, a blue collared shirt, a black undershirt, black pants and shoes with some sort of spurs. Serena recognized him immediately.

"Firey!" Serena exclaimed.

"H-Hey, F-F-Firey!" Misty exclaimed, blushing wildly.

"Wait, you know this guy!?" Ash asked.

"Hey, Serena, I would call your mother if I were you." Firey said.

Serena then calls her mother.

"Hello, mom, I am at the lab along with Firey!" Serena said.

"Hey Aunt Grace!" Firey exclaimed "How's it going?"

"Very well, now go talk with the group, ok?" Grace said.

"Care to explain?" Ash asked.

"Firey here is my cousin!" Serena exclaimed.

"He is your cousin!?" Everyone but Serena, May, and Max exclaimed.

They got acquainted as Delia prepared dinner for Ash and friends' return. Firey then decides to challenge Serena to a battle.

"2v2 work?" Serena asked.

"OK!" Firey answered.

"This will be a 2 vs 2 battle, when both Pokémon are unable to battle on one side, the other side wins, there will be no substitutions!" Max, who decided to act as a referee, yelled.

"Sharp, you're up!" Firey exclaimed.

"Pangoro, time to shine!" Serena exclaimed.

A large, bipedal panda like creature with a sprig in its mouth appeared on one side.

"I see your Pancham has evolved. I won't go easy on you, you know!" Firey exclaimed "Let's Go! Mega Evolve!"

A large mammalian quadruped with white fur, wings, blue skin, and a cutlass shaped tail, and a scythe like growth on the right side of her head appeared after the Mega Evolution work had been done.

"Sharp use Thunder!" Firey ordered.

Sharp yelled at the sky and a flash of lightning landed on Pangoro, dealing massive damage but not knocking it out.

"Pangoro, can you still battle?" Serena asked.

Pangoro nodded yes.

"Now use Dark Pulse!" Serena ordered.

"Sharp, jump up high and use Hyper Beam!" Firey ordered.

The Absol fired an orange beam directly at Pangoro, knocking it out during the explosion that resulted.

"Pangoro is unable to battle, Absol wins!" Max yelled.

"Sylveon, time to shine!" Serena exclaimed.

A small white creature with a slender body, a pink ribbon on its neck and one on its left ear and four "feelers" coming out of its neck appeared on the empty side of the field.

"Sylveon, use Fairy Wind!" Serena ordered.

The fairy wind scratched Sharp, not hurting it much, despite the move being super effective.

"Sharp, Jump up again and use Thunder!" Firey ordered.

Sharp jumped higher and let out a small roar, causing lightning to land directly on Sylveon, knocking it out, since the shot was a critical hit.

"Sylveon is unable to battle, Absol wins and the Match goes to Firey!" Max yells

"She actually got a move to work in this battle!" Gary commented with a pink tinge on his cheeks.

"W-Wow, Firey's extremely strong!" Misty exclaimed, blushing as red as a Tamato Berry when she said that.

"Hey Misty, thanks!" Firey yelled from the battlefield, with a tinge of red on his cheeks, causing her to blush even more, closer to Pikachu's cheeks in color.

"Misty, I can tell that you like Firey." Bonnie whispered into Misty's ear.

"No, I don't." she whispered back.

"The Pikachu cheeks give it away." She whispered.

"Ok, I like Firey, so who do you like?" Misty whispered-asked.

"Max, I have actually fallen head over heels for him after the incident when we vacationed together." Bonnie confessed "Keep it a complete secret."

"Ok, I won't tell anybody." Misty whispered "Don't tell anybody about my crush."

"Ok" Bonnie whispered.

"Gary, I can tell that you like Serena!" Bonnie whispered.

"No, I don't!" Gary whispered, his cheeks turning as red as Pikachu's.

"Again, the Pikachu cheeks give it away." Bonnie whispered.

"Argh, you caught me!" Gary whispered.

"I won't tell anybody!" Bonnie whispered.

"Hey Bonnie!" Max yelled.

"Max come here!" Bonnie yelled.

"Hey, I am having some girl trouble, I am trying to figure out how to confess to the girl I like, so how would like someone to confess to you?" Max asked.

"I would want it to be short and sweet." Bonnie answered.

"So here it goes, Bonnie, I love you!" Max exclaimed.

"Max, I have loved you since the incident!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"So, Bonnie, will you go out with me sometime?" Max asked.

Bonnie's eyes widen in surprise as she wasn't expecting him to confess to her. Clemont, the blonde haired boy, walked over along with May, to pat their siblings back.

Of course I will!" Bonnie exclaimed, then kissed Max right on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss, then they broke apart for air, because it was necessary.

"Dinner!" Delia yelled.

Ash and May went to dinner holding hands, fingers intertwined, Max and Bonnie walk over with Max's arm around her waist, and Bonnie kisses him on the cheek.

They all went in to find a table set for 14 and a lot of food on the table.

Ash is sitting at the top left corner with a girl wearing a green bandanna, chestnut brown hair, blue eyes, wearing an orange sleeveless shirt with a black collar, folded down, with a black long-sleeved undershirt, black jeans and black shoes. The girl sitting next to Ash is May. The two reveal that their relationship is official. Next to May is Serena, next to her is a boy with long, spiky, reddish brown hair, with onyx eyes, he wears a black long-sleeved collared shirt, black pants and shoes, and a silver waist pack with a single Pokeball on it. He is Ash's first rival, Gary. Next to him is Firey, and next to Firey is a girl with orange hair in a ponytail, green eyes, wears a long-sleeved yellow hooded shirt, jeans, and blue shoes. She is one of Ash's first traveling companions, Misty. On the right end of the table is Professor Oak. After him going around is Clemont and Dawn. Clemont has blonde hair with the front shaped in a lightning bolt, light blue eyes and glasses, he is wearing a light blue jumpsuit with black and white shoes. Dawn has blue hair, a white beanie with a pink half Pokeball symbol on it, gold clips on the hair, and blue eyes, she is wearing a black, long sleeved, mini dress, with a white undershirt, a pink skirt, and pink knee-high boots. After them is Bonnie, she has blonde hair and light blue eyes, with a ponytail on the left side, she wears a brown, long sleeve shirt with a white skirt and brown shoes. She sits with her new boyfriend Max. Next to them are Tracey and Brock, Tracey has dark brown hair and wears a green long sleeve shirt and red jeans, along with black shoes. Brock has dark brown spiky hair, with squinted eyes, and wears an orange long sleeve shirt with a green vest, brown pants and shoes.

"Misty, why were your cheeks as red as Pikachu's after the battle?" Ash asked.

"None of your Business!" Misty yelled as she pulled out her mallet and Gary stopped her, telling her to put the mallet away.

"Now Ashy-boy, why would you ask that?" Gary asked.

"Misty is normally yelling at the guys, not blushing at them!" Ash answered.

They start to argue about everything when Bulbasaur, who got in the open door, put vines in their mouths to stop them. They then calm down, and discuss a new region.

"New region!?" Ash yelled.

"Yes, it is called the Hiru region, and it has one new species, Draceon, a dragon type eeveelution!" Firey answered "It has existing species also."

"Another Eevee evolution!" May, Gary and Serena exclaimed.

They then ate dinner and afterward decided on teams

"So, everyone, who are you bringing to Hiru with you?" Ash asked.

"I will be bringing Blazekin, Glaceon, Venusaur, Skitty, Altaria, Beautifly, and Munchlax!" May exclaimed.

"Is Altaria the Swablu from Hoenn?" Ash asked.

"Yes!" May answered.

"I will be bringing Sceptile, Gallade, Mightyena, Breloom, Shuppet, and apparently someone I knew a while back, who will be coming tomorrow!" Max yelled.

"I will be bringing Braixen, Pangoro, and Sylveon, and Firey loaned me his Azumarill!" Serena answered.

"I will be bringing Piplup, Buneary, Quilava, Pachirisu, Mammoswine, and Togekiss!" Dawn shouted.

"I will be bringing Bunnelby, Luxray, Chesnaught, and Manectric!" Clemont exclaimed.

"I will be bringing Dedenne, Tyrunt, Skiddo, Espurr, and Lapras!" Bonnie yelled.

"I'll be bringing Swampert, Ludicolo, Sudowoodo, Forretress, and Chansey!" Brock answered.

"I'll be bringing Marill, Venonat, Scyther, and Dodrio!" Tracey answered.

"I'll be bringing all of them, leaving a couple when we get to Cerulean!" Misty exclaimed.

"Umbreon, Electavire, Alakazam, Nidoking, Arcanine, and Blastoise are coming with me!" Gary exclaimed.

"I'll be bringing Groudon, Rayquaza, Sceptile, Blazekin, Ninetales, and Sharp, my Absol!" Firey answered.

"Looks like I'm bringing Greninja, Infernape, Snorlax, Sceptile, Charizard, and Pikachu!" Ash answered.

Teams are settled and everyone goes back to the Ketchums, except Misty, Gary, Tracey, and Brock. They stayed at the lab to leave room for the others.

"So, where are you all sleeping?" Delia asked.

"I will be sleeping on the couch!" Ash exclaimed.

"No you will not, you will sleep in your room to keep me company!" May exclaimed.

"We'll take the couch then!" Bonnie and Max exclaimed.

"Looks like I'll be in the guest room!" Serena exclaimed.

"I'll take the roof!" Firey exclaimed.

Everyone went to sleep in their places, Max on the couch, with his arm around Bonnie, her head on his chest. The others are alone except Ash and May.

It is 715 am on Christmas day in the Ketchum household, and all is well until Clemont's Chesnaught, who got out of his Pokeball, started waking everyone up except Ash, who Pikachu had to Thunderbolt, and Firey, who woke up after Rayquaza roared, waking everyone in the whole town. Brock, Tracey, Misty, Gary and Professor Oak walked over from the lab with presents sent from everyone's families. Firey then reveals the Secret Santa is set up.

Dawn got Max a new notebook for the trip to Hiru, Max got Misty a Surf Ball, Misty got Dawn a bowtie for Piplup, (who is male), Ash got May a necklace with a setting for the half a ribbon they each got at Terracotta town, May got Serena a hat, Serena gives a Lapras hair clip to Bonnie, she gave Tracey a new sketchpad, Tracey gave Gary some research files he found on his desk, Gary then gave Firey a new backpack, Firey gave Brock a Pokeball, he opened it and found a Lairon that he can take with him, Brock gave Clemont some new parts, and Clemont gave Ash a Master Ball and warned him not to catch a Legendary Pokemon while in Hiru.

After present openings, they went outside, where Max and Bonnie took a seat on a tree stump.

They were sitting there when a star-like pokemon, with a purple body, and teal earring like strips hanging of the bottom two points on its head landed on Max's lap.

It looked up and said "Jirachi!"

"Jirachi!" Max exclaimed

It then pointed at Max's belt, specifically at the empty Pokeball on his belt.

"Do you want to join me on my journey, Jirachi?" Max asked.

Jirachi nodded and pressed the center of the Pokeball once, enlarging it, and then again, going into it. The Pokeball shook for a second and then clicked.

"Hey everyone, come look at this!" Bonnie exclaimed "Max, open the Pokeball!"

"Ok, come on out!" Max yelled.

Jirachi then came out in a flash of blue light, startling everyone.

"Looks like I'm going to draw up some paperwork for Max." Firey said.

Firey hands Max a piece of paper and he starts filling it out. Firey sends the paper in a Pokeball over to Steven Stone, Champion of Hoenn. He receives it and is shocked.

"Firey, you mean to tell me that Jirachi has decided to join Max Maple on his travels!?" Steven Stone yelled in Firey's Pokewatch, which was shipped over from Nimbasa city on Christmas Eve.

"Yes, this was a surprise, even to me!" Firey responded.

"Ok, I've got to go now, and congratulate Max for me!" Steven said and hung up.

Hey, Steven Stone, who I had to send that paper to, says congratulations!" Firey exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Max said, not even caring that Steven Stone himself sent his gratitude "Well, Jirachi, you can sit on my shoulder for now!"

Jirachi hopped on his shoulder and went inside the house with Bonnie holding his hand and Dedenne in her bag. They sat down to warm up while Jirachi tried with all of its might to lift Sharp with Psychic, but nothing happened.

"Jirachi, Sharp is an Absol, Absols are immune to Psychic type moves, since they are Dark types." Max explained.

It then tried to find Rayquaza, but finding a legendary Dragon/Flying type is harder than it looks since it moves so fast. Afterwards Delia called them for lunch which is at the lab, so they hiked there is pairs, Ash and May were in the lead holding hands while Bonnie and Max, along with Dedenne and Jirachi, hiked up with Max's arm around Bonnie's waist, Firey and Misty went up together, discussing something about water types, and Misty kept blushing every time he said something, they felt a warm feeling when they are around each other, Clemont and Dawn went up together, Dawn dragging Clemont, Gary and Serena just walked, Brock and Delia also walked up, Tracey rode Rayquaza, who was willing to let him on for some reason. They all got there and took their seats, waiting for the food. They were discussing what they should do after lunch. Ash challenged Firey to a battle and he accepted.

"Food's ready!" Delia yelled from the kitchen.

They all raced there to find a Pokemon egg on the counter with a note that says "for Firey and Misty." After that everyone got their food and ate. Then everyone got outside to watch Ash and Firey battle.

"Alright, this battle will be a 3v3 with no substitutions and double return. When all rounds are over, the trainer with the most wins, wins the match." Brock shouted "Bonnie pick their first Pokemon!"

Bonnie hands Ash one of his Pokeballs and along with Firey. They throw their Pokeballs and outcome Ninetales and Glalie.

"The first battle is Ninetales vs Glalie! Begin!"

A white fox, red eyes, with nine tails was on one side of the battlefield while a floating head with horns was on the other.

"Glalie, use Ice beam!" Ash ordered.

"Ninetales counter with Will o wisp!" Firey ordered.

The little purple flame overpowered the ice beam, hitting Glalie, burning it.

"Glalie!" Ash yelled.

Glalie is hurt by the burns.

"Ninetales, finish this off with Fire blast!" Firey ordered.

A little ball that blew into a five point star hit Glalie knocking it out.

"Glalie is unable to battle, Ninetales wins!"

"Go Firey!" Misty yelled, blushing when he looks at her.

They return their current pokemon and Bonnie picks two more.

They throw their Pokeballs and outcome Swellow and Metagross.

Swellow is a bird with blue feathers on the upper side, white feathers on the underside with a red v on the chest, Metagross is a giant blue machine like pokemon with four legs and a brain for each leg, with red eyes and a gray X on its face.

"The next round is Swellow vs Metagross! Begin!"

"Swellow, Use Aerial Ace!" Ash Yelled.

"Metagross, Counter with Flash Cannon!" Firey ordered.

The steel colored beam hit Swellow, knocking it back a little.

"Use Peck!" Ash ordered.

Swellow's beak turned white and then started pecking Metagross's face.

"Use Take down!" Firey ordered.

Metagross tackled Swellow to the ground, revealing both pokemon to have swirls in their eyes.

"Neither pokemon is able to continue, this round is a tie!"

Bonnie picks two more Pokeballs, Ash's Corphish and Firey's Chespin appeared.

Corphish looks like a crab with a cream underside and orange everywhere else, and a small bipedal, green hedgehog-like pokemon with a brown belly and a red stripe on the tail, and five pins on its head appeared on the two sides

"Corphish versus Chespin for the final round! Begin!"

"Chespin, use Tackle!" Firey ordered.

"Use Crabhammer!" Ash ordered.

"Now, Blast Burn!" Firey ordered.

Chespin's eyes started glowing red, and then it breathed out, releasing a tornado of fire headed directly for Corphish.

"Wait, did I just see a Chespin use Blast Burn!?" Ash yelled.

"Yep, now Flamethrower!" Firey ordered.

Corphish was hit by both attacks, dealing severe damage, but both moves are not very effective against Corphish.

"Now Pin Missile!" Firey ordered.

"Crabhammer!" Ash ordered.

After the explosion of those attacks, Chespin was seen to be knocked out.

"Chespin is unable to battle, Corphish wins, which activates sudden faint! One of your top pokemon is used and one move, whoever's pokemon is still standing wins the match!"

"Infernape, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

A human sized monkey with white fur on its face and wrists and a big flame on its head appeared on Ash's side of the field.

"Rayquaza, you're up!" Firey yelled.

Firey's normal pokemon appeared on his side.

"Infernape, use flare blitz!" Ash ordered.

"Rayquaza, use Dragon Ascent!" Firey ordered.

The two attacks hit, and when the smoke had cleared, Infernape was seen to have swirls in its eyes.

"Well this is the first time since Infernape evolved into a Monferno that any pokemon knocked him out before it took out a pokemon or three!" Ash commented.

"Firey wins Sudden Faint!"

May went up to Ash and talked to him about the battle.

"Well, even with Ash-Greninja, I still don't think you would've beat Firey's Rayquaza, I'm sure I've seen it defeat 5 of Steven Stone's Pokemon single-handedly." May said "If you hadn't of used Flare Blitz, I think Infernape would be in a lot worse condition. Also his Ninetales defeated the entire Unova Elite Four by itself, so no wonder it toasted your Glalie!"

"Firey, that was a tough battle, especially when Bonnie pulled your Chespin!" Misty said, pulling him into a hug, causing the strange feeling again "I wanted to tell you something I've been waiting for three months to say, Firey, I love you!"

"Misty, I love you, too!" Firey exclaimed "It all started about a week after Squirt's funeral, and it has been growing ever since! Also, will you go out with me sometime?"

"Yes, I was actually about to say the same thing!" Misty said.

"Well let's get back to the gr-!" Firey yelled, but was silenced by Misty kissing him on the lips, they were a bit shocked, and then they broke apart, with everyone but Ash, May, Max, Bonnie, and Serena chuckling at the newly formed couple.

"Why are you chuckling at us, do you want Gyrados and Rayquaza to Hyper Beam you guys across the corral!?" Firey and Misty yelled at Clemont, Dawn, Gary, Tracey, and Brock.

"The only reason that I wasn't chuckling is that it is probably true, because you have Hyper Beamed Drew Hayden, May's rival, 3 times in the last two months, and second, I am your cousin." Serena said.

"Dinner!" Delia yelled over.

Ash and May were the first to arrive at the table, which had a feast on it, then Firey and Misty walked to their seats, holding hands, Max arrived with his arm around Bonnie's waist, causing Clemont to fume with anger towards Max when Dawn decided to do the most surprising thing possible, kiss him on the cheek. Gary, Serena, Tracey, and Brock all took their seats, amazed at the quality and quantity of the food on the table. They then sat down with their jaws dropped from Dawn kissing Clemont's cheek. Even Delia and the Professor had their mouths open.

"What did I do?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing!" Clemont answered sarcastically.

"Let's eat!" Ash said.

Everyone ate and so did the pokemon. They sat outside until it was time to go home, Rayquaza and Pikachu said their goodbyes for the day. Misty moved her stuff to Delia's and asked where she was sleeping.

"Looks like either in the chair or on the roof with Firey." Delia said.

"I'll go on the roof." Misty said, wanting to be with her new boyfriend.

She walks outside and asks Firey how to get on the roof, Rayquaza sends its tail down, recognizing her as its trainer's girlfriend. She climbs on and finds a spot next to Firey, bringing out her sleeping bag, unzipping it and placing it on the both of them. Firey then put his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest, hearing his heart as it went on and on, they fell asleep in this Position.

800 am on 12/26, Rayquaza let out a small roar, waking up everyone in the Ketchum household. Ash and May woke up to find May's head on Ash's chest and his arm around her. Max and Bonnie woke up with Bonnie cuddling Max and Jirachi on his head. The others at the Ketchum household woke up after the roar. Everyone went to get Breakfast, Firey and Misty got down from the roof and joined everyone. They ate breakfast and learned that everyone was invited to Professor Oak's New Year's Eve party. The party was more formal and they had to get measurements for tuxedos and dresses today so the tailor could find everything and if not get the remaining pieces. They then took turns in the showering, getting done around 1045 and ready to head out.

"Rayquaza, you will need to get in your Pokeball for today, I will bring you out if I need you, and I am going to get my Trapinch from Professor Birch." Firey told the legendary Pokemon.

Firey returned Rayquaza and went to the videophone to call Professor Birch.

"Hello, Professor Birch here, Firey!?" The professor yelled "Why are you calling?"

"I need my Trapinch for the day, since I will be shopping with May and Dawn, and Rayquaza does not fit in the store." Firey responded.

"Can you send me over one of your MPSS pokemon?" The Professor asked.

"Yeah, I'll send over Kecleon, and by the way, I have a new girlfriend!" Firey answered.

Firey switches his Absol for Kecleon and places her Pokeball in the transfer machine attached to the phone, and Professor Birch places Trapinch's Pokeball in his end, and the Pokeballs transfer switching places. Firey opens the Pokeball, revealing a small orange insectoid pokemon that is actually a ground type.

"Misty, don't worry, he is actually a ground type and evolves, in the end, into a Flygon." Firey said "It's only for the day, since Chespin sometimes can't control Flamethrower."

"That actually makes a lot of sense!" Misty said.

"Well, we need to catch up, so Rayquaza, you're up!" Firey yelled "Can you fly us to the mall, Rayquaza?"

Rayquaza let out a small roar, which caught the attention of a news helicopter that was in the air at the time.

Clemont and Dawn arrive first to the mall and see this breaking news.

"Breaking news: Rayquaza sighted in Pallet Town with two trainers, one male and the other female, from what we can tell, the male is the mysterious Rayquaza Rider from Unova and Kalos, and its trainer. As for the female, she is seen kissing his cheek while on the camera." A reporter said. "That's all for now!"

Firey, Misty and Rayquaza land in front of the mall, they unload and Clemont and Dawn come out with something to say.

"I think you guys were on the news!" Dawn yelled.

"Rayquaza, return!" Firey yelled and Rayquaza went into its Pokeball.

"Well, where is everyone else?" Dawn asked.

"I went to get my Trapinch and realized we were behind, so we took a ride and got here." Firey answered.

"Hey guys!" Ash yelled.

"Ash, May!" Dawn yelled.

"Hey, where is Max?" May asked.

"Right here!" Max yelled "Took Dragon to get here since Bonnie sprained her ankle on the way here, she is getting off him now."

"Hey Max, while we're here, we need to find a brace for my ankle." Bonnie said.

"Ok, Bonnie." Max said as Bonnie kissed him on the cheek.

Clemont, Dawn, Ash, May, Firey, Misty, Max and Bonnie waited for Gary, Serena, Brock and Tracey, then Ash gets a call. He looks at the name and is shocked.

"Hello." Ash said

"Hey Ash, this is Paul, I am looking to challenge Firey to a 1v1." Paul said "Meet me at the center of town in 10 minutes."

He then hung up.

"Firey, you have to go." Ash said.

"I'll be at the town center in one minute, everyone meet me there." Firey said "Rayquaza, you're up!"

Firey hopped on Rayquaza's head and headed to the town square.

"Hello, you must be Firey!" a purple haired boy said.

"You must be Paul!" Firey yelled.

"One on one, I'll use Magmortar." Paul said.

"Rayquaza go to the field." Firey ordered.

A mythical, fiery, salamander-duck creature with cannons on its arms appeared on Paul's side of the field.

"Rayquaza, Dragon Ascent!" Firey ordered.

Magmortar is shaking while Rayquaza looks like a green comet, charging at Magmortar, hitting it. Rayquaza flies back to its side of the field. After the smoke cleared, Magmortar was revealed to have fainted.

"Magmortar is unable to battle, Rayquaza wins and the match goes to Firey of Oldale Town!"

"Well, I was right, he is tough to beat." Paul said.

"Firey!" Misty yelled.

"Hey Mist-!" Firey said, he was trying to say "Misty" when she kissed him right on the lips and held it there for about 10 seconds. They then broke apart, and everyone is chuckling, even Paul.

"Why are guys chuckling!?" Firey yelled.

"Because there is mistletoe above your heads and you didn't see it!" May commented.

They look up to find the said Mistletoe above their heads. They start chuckling realizing that it was there all along. Everyone except Paul heads back, he throws up a Pokeball and a shiny Skarmory pops out, and he rides that back to Sinnoh.

Everyone got back to the mall to find the tailor so he can get measurements for everyone. Three hours later, everyone's measurements were taken and the tailor started getting pieces together.

"Come back around noon on the 31st to pick them up." The tailor said.

"Ok!" Everyone said.

They all head back to the Ketchum residence and Delia has lunch prepared for everyone. Firey catches the videophone and calls Professor Birch to exchange Trapinch for Chespin. After that, everyone gets back to the lab and the first thing they're greeted to is Firey's Flygon, who is supposed to be watching the Tauros. Then they headed to the kitchen to find the egg, which they left under Professor Oak's care for the day yesterday, glowing.

"Firey, Misty, your egg is about to hatch!" May and Dawn yelled.

They come over and it hatched, producing a small brown, rabbit-eared, feline Pokemon with a cream collar and tail tip.

"Vee!" it said.

"Aww, so cute!" Dawn said.

"It's an Eevee!" May exclaimed "There are nine ways it can evolve."

"Expose it to a Water stone to make it a Vaporeon!" Misty said.

"Fire stone produces a Flareon!" May said.

"Thunder stone, Jolteon!" Max yelled.

"It can also evolve into Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Sylveon, and Draceon!" Gary commented.

"We'll let it decide which evolutionary path it wants to take." Misty said.

"Eevee!" it said.

Max then opened his pokedex and scanned it, the pokedex said that this Eevee is 16 inches tall, 17 pounds, a male and it knows Swift, Protect, and for some odd reason, Play Rough.

"Hey guys, the Tauros are stampeding at the door!" Professor Oak exclaimed.

"Tauros, stop!" Ash yelled, but the Tauros won't stop.

"Flygon, use Dragon breath!" Firey ordered.

Flygon breathed a blue stream of air by the Tauros, steering them back towards the stables. Then everyone gathered for a game of "What is that Pokemon!"

"I'll go first!" Dawn exclaimed "I am a fire and psychic type who is small and a legend-!"

"Are you Victini?" Max asked.

"Yes, it's your turn!" Dawn answered.

"Dinner!" Delia, Brock, and Professor Oak yelled.

They sat around the dinner table when a brown haired girl with green eyes, wearing a beige hat with a red half-Pokeball symbol on it, a green long sleeve shirt, red jeans, and a pair of green boots and beside her is a Bulbasaur.

"Leaf!" Ash and Gary exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to let you know that I will be attending your New Year's Eve Party and Tracey, would come with me and a guest?" Leaf asked.

"Sure, Leaf!" Tracey yelled.

"Unfortunately, Tracey has to help me with something that night!" Professor Oak commented.

"Ok you know my dress is orange, right?" she asked.

"I got the text, by the way." Tracey said.

"So, Ash, who are you going with, if not, I will set you up with Misty over there." Leaf said.

"Sorry, Leaf, I am going with Firey!" Misty yelled.

"So, Ash, who are you going with then?" Leaf asked.

"May!" Ash answered.

"Hey, Leaf, since you're here, why don't you join us for dinner?" Gary asked.

"Sure!" she said, sitting down next to Tracey "Hey, Tracey, what is that sketch of?"

"Rayquaza!" Tracey answered.

"Wait, what, Ash, did you catch a Rayquaza!?" Leaf yelled-asked.

"No, that is Firey's Pokemon!" Ash answered "It's extremely strong, it One hit KO'd Infernape!"

"No way!" Leaf said, looking at Firey "I-Is it t-true?"

"Yes, Leaf, if you want to see it, come out to the corral after dinner, and where are you staying, because it is very cold tonight, don't worry about Misty and me, we will be fine!" Firey answered.

"I'll stay at the lab until the party and then I am heading to a place called Hiru." Leaf answered.

"We're heading there, all of us, why don't you join us?" Brock added.

"Sure, when are we leaving?" Leaf asked.

"The 3rd of January!" Tracey exclaimed.

"Ok!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Alright, let's head back to the Ketchum residence!" May exclaimed taking Ash's hand.

They then headed back to Ash's house, and Gary had something to say.

"Hey, Serena, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the party with me." Gary asked, nervous.

"Sure. I'll go!" Serena exclaimed.

Everyone, including Leaf, decided to stay at the Ketchum residence, since it is too cold to go anywhere else for the night. Firey and Misty went on the roof, the two of them cuddling through the night with Misty's head over his heart again, Clemont took the chair, and Dawn slept cuddling him and placed his left hand on her heart, and her head on his, as she knew this kind of weather from Snowpoint City in Sinnoh. Ash and May cuddled in Ash's room, while Gary and Serena took the guest room, in different parts of the room. Bonnie and Max were cuddly with each other all through the night on the floor and Leaf slept on the couch. Tracey and Brock stayed back at the lab to watch over the Pokemon.

At 750 am, on 12/27 Leaf woke up and took a shower, five minutes later, after getting out of the shower she put on a bra and shorts, heading downstairs. She then grabbed a cutoff shirt from her bag, put it on and sat down at the table. At 800, Rayquaza roared waking everyone up, the ten of them got up, Dawn and Clemont took a shower, in the two showers in the house, and finished up around eight thirty, she walked out with shorts and a small towel around her chest, heading to her bag and getting a shirt to change into. Clemont grabbed his jumpsuit and changed. They bump into each other by accident.

"That is very daring of you, Clemont!" Dawn exclaimed seductively, as she was trying to get his attention.

He then realized his hand was on her chest, by accident of course. He tried to remove it, but she kept it there, causing both of them to have very fast heartbeats. They then realize that they are alone.

"Clemont, the reason I kept your hand there is that I am in love with you!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I feel the same way for you." Clemont said.

"So, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, aren't we?" Dawn asked.

"I think so." Clemont answered.

Dawn then kissed him on the lips, holding it there until Bonnie and Max show up to get them downstairs.

"Looks like, for now, I do not need to find Clemont a girlfriend!" Bonnie yelled.

"Did I hear that Bonnie does not need to find Clemont a girlfriend?" Ash, who just woke up from the commotion of Clemont and Dawn's little incident, asked.

"Yes, he and Dawn just got together!" Bonnie answered.

"Hey, Dawn, will you go out with me tonight?" Clemont asked.

"Sure, pick me up at 530!" Dawn answered excitedly.

"Ok." Clemont said "now let's head to breakfast."

They then head to breakfast, holding hands and her head on his shoulder. The girls then plow Clemont and ask Dawn how it happened. Clemont went to the table and found the guys snickering.

"Do not ask!" Clemont yelled softly.

Leaf was getting stares from all the single guys and she went to get changed into her regular clothes. Firey and Misty hit the showers, while the others wait for the showers, Clemont, Dawn, and Leaf head out to the lab and visit the Pokemon at the lab.

While those three are at the lab, a young man appeared at the door. He is 16 years, green hair and eyes, wears a black long sleeve shirt with a purple short sleeve collared shirt, light green pants and dark green shoes.

"Hi, I'm Drew, is May here?" The young man, now known as Drew asked.

"I'll go get her!" Delia answered "Ash, May, someone is here for you!"

Rayquaza wakes up from a nap and stares at Drew.

"Hey, Drew, what are you doing here!?" May asked.

"I am here to apologize to Firey about an incident in August." Drew answered.

"I'm here!" Firey yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"I am very sorry for your loss back in August, and I hope you forgive me for the accident." Drew apologized.

"Well, I forgive you, but Rayquaza may not." Firey noted.

Rayquaza fires a Hyper Beam at Drew's feet, blasting him off like Team Rocket.

"Why am I blasting off!?" Drew yelled.

After that, Leaf climbs on the roof to talk with Rayquaza, since she didn't get to meet it the previous night. She is looking at the legendary pokemon when it roared, startling Leaf, and she falls off the roof, screaming until someone caught her. He is a young man about 16, with black hair, a white beanie with a red Pokeball symbol, amber eyes, a red and black jacket, black pants and shoes.

"Brendan!" Leaf exclaimed "Why are you here?"

"Well, I came to visit you, May and Firey, who's Rayquaza must have startled you." Brendan answered.

Leaf then kissed him on the cheek, not letting go of him. The both of them blush and Brendan rings the doorbell.

"Hello, Leaf!?" Delia answered, "Leaf, who is this?"

"He's Brendan, he wants to talk to May." Leaf said.

"Come in!" Delia said "May's on the couch next to Ash!"

"Brendan?" May said "Why are you carrying Leaf?"

"She was saying hi to Rayquaza when it said hi." Brendan answered "Hey Leaf, we will need to talk after this, ok?"

"Yes, I think it's time to reveal to everyone our status." Leaf noted.

Brendan lets Leaf down and she takes his hand.

"We're together!" Brendan and Leaf exclaimed.

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed "How long?"

"Since Squirt's passing, about 5 months now." Brendan and Leaf answered.

"Who's Squirt?" Bonnie asked.

"My last girlfriend, she was in a fatal contest accident in August, around the same time Max got clawed by that Krookodile." Firey said "I don't want to talk about it."

 **A/N: Well, Max caught a legendary pokemon, and there are mega evolutions on most teams now.**

 **Ash will somehow end up with Charizardite Y**

 **May will end up with Blazekinite, Altarianite, and Venusaurite**

 **Max will end up with Sceptilenite and Galladite**

 **Clemont will end up with Manetrite**

 **Brock will end up with Swampertite**

 **Firey will end up with Sceptilenite, Blazekinite, and Absolite**

 **Gary will end up with Blastiosite and Alakazite.**


	2. Chapter 2 Clemont's and Brendan's Date

After that, it was lunch at the lab, they headed up to the lab to eat lunch. They discuss the events of the morning and the surprise revelation.

"Hey, Brendan, why don't we head out on the town tonight?" Leaf asked.

"Sure!" Brendan exclaimed.

"How about we make it a double date tonight, since Dawn and I are going out tonight anyways!" Clemont exclaimed.

"OK!" Leaf and Brendan exclaimed.

Dawn and Leaf head to a second floor bedroom and run into a girl named Daisy, and she allows them to find dresses in her closet.

As the girls were raiding the closet, Clemont and Brendan were learning how to tie a tie from Gary, of all the guys in the group.

At the girls' room, May comes in to check on them, and they have found dresses.

Leaf is now wearing a green dress that goes to her knees, not too low cut, and she wears green heels to match. Dawn now wears a light blue dress with a rather low cut and goes to her ankles, wearing heels to match. The guys are now wearing shirts to match the girls, Brendan is in a green dress shirt, wears a black tie, black pants and shoes, whereas Clemont is wearing a light blue dress shirt, a beige tie and pants, and brown shoes. The guys and girls are ready to go.

"Brendan, how many dates have you gone on?" Clemont asked.

"None, this is my first one!" Brendan answered "I'm very nervous!"

"Me too!" Clemont added.

"Don't worry about anything, Max got you two reservations at a restaurant in a Pallet town, and besides, Firey and I will be scouting out for Team Rocket, so don't ruin your dates." Ash responded.

"Good." Brendan and Clemont said.

525 pm, 12/27, girls' room.

"Where are they!?" Dawn exclaimed

"They still have 5 minutes until they get here." Leaf said, trying to calm down Dawn.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"They're here!" Leaf and Dawn giggled.

Clemont takes Dawn's hand and Brendan takes Leaf's hand and they head out to the restaurant and Firey and Ash take to the skies, Firey on Rayquaza, and Ash on Charizard, leaving Pikachu at the house to look over Hawlucha, Mimey, and everyone else, to look for Team Rocket.

At the restaurant…

"Hello sirs and madams, how can I help you?" a man asked.

"We are here for a reservation, under the Names Brendan Birch and Clemont Delfosse." Brendan answered.

"Ok, right this way!" The man said "Here are your seats!"

The four sat down and looked at the menu. The four then decided on something to eat, a meal for four that they all liked. They ordered that and their drinks came out, along with a Meowth!

"Hey twerps and twerpettes!" Meowth yelled "Time for us to steal your pokemon!"

"Sorry, they aren't with us, we are on a date!" Dawn responded.

"Aww, now I am going to find Ash!" Meowth yelled.

"See you, Meowth!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Your dinner, guests!" another man said, setting down a half ham or something similar, and vegetables.

"Well, let's eat!" Leaf exclaimed.

Meanwhile, in the skies above Pallet Town, a Meowth balloon with Meowth, James and Jessie was spotted above the restaurant.

"Leave the restaurant now!" Ash exclaimed.

"We are!" They said "not so fast!"

"Rayquaza/Charizard use Flamethrower/Hyper Beam!" Ash/Firey ordered.

An orange beam, along with some flames, hit Team Rocket's balloon, launching it, along with everyone inside, into the sky.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" they said.

"We should keep to the skies in case they return." Ash suggested.

"Ok." Firey said.

Back in the restaurant, everything was going smoothly, they had dinner, and then dessert. Clemont paid the bill, since he is a gym leader. They went out around the town, walking until they saw an always familiar Rayquaza,

"What are you doing!?" Clemont, Brendan, Leaf, and Dawn yelled.

"Well, Ash and I were looking for Team Rocket, because they have a tendency to ruin events, so we blasted them off for you guys!" Firey explained.

"That makes a lot of sense, but Firey, you should really look after Eevee, since it is you Pokemon." Clemont noted.

"Actually, it is co-registered with both Misty and I, and she is watching him right now since I had to patrol Pallet town!" Firey said.

Then another news helicopter flies over.

"Breaking news: Local trainer, along with local girl, her boyfriend, and two friends of his are negotiating with the Rayquaza rider!" a reporter said "That's all for now!"

Rayquaza lets out a small roar to let them know that they should continue doing what they were doing.

Dawn gets tired of walking and is about to fall over when Clemont catches her.

"Will you carry me back to the house?" Dawn asked, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Sure." Clemont answered.

He picked her up, bridal style, and carried her all the way from the town square to Ash's. Brendan piggy backs Leaf back to Ash's, this slows them down immensely, and the girls planted a kiss on their boyfriend's cheek, and held it there, parting only when needed air, all the way to the Ketchum Residence, where Ash and Firey have landed, their Pokemon where they need to be.

11:00 pm

Clemont and Dawn take the chair in the living room to sleep on, cuddling close, along with the others in their regular spots.


	3. Chapter 3: S Oak's New Year's Party!

**Buzzyboy1: Finally coming up with this Chapter**

12/31 Ash and everyone woke up to Rayquaza's roar around 8 am. Ash ran downstairs to find everyone waiting for him. Firey actually had Misty's mallet so she wouldn't knock him out.

"Ash!" Misty yelled, "Why were you still asleep!!!?"

"Sorry," Ash said sheepishly.

"We need to get going, since we have to pick up the tuxes and dresses!" Dawn and May yelled.

The group tried to get moving but Gary brought up something.

"Hey, Serena, want to go to the party with me?" Gary asked.

"I knew it!!!" Bonnie yelled.

"Sure!" Serena exclaimed excitedly.

"Gary, be careful!" Firey exclaimed.

Then they headed out to the tuxedo store, walking down to it. They weren't moving as one group. Ash, May, Clemont, and Dawn were at the front, Brendan, Leaf, Misty, and Firey were in the middle group, Gary, Brock, Tracey, and Serena were in the back of the group. They headed into the store and tried on everything. All the guys had on black suits, but the vest and tie was a different color for each of them.

Misty walked out wearing a silver dress, flowy, but not too much.

Firey walked out wearing a black suit with a silver tie and vest.

May walked out wearing a red dress, it is somewhat revealing.

Ash walked out wearing a red vest and tie.

Dawn had on a blue dress, not revealing in the slightest.

Clemont had on a beige suit with a blue vest and tie.

Serena had on a black dress, it reached her ankles.

Gary was wearing a classic black tuxedo.

Leaf walked out wearing an orange dress, rather revealing compared to the other dress.

Brendan was wearing an orange vest and tie.

Bonnie was wearing a gold dress, it was rather flowy.

Max was wearing a gold vest and tie.

Brock and Tracey were wearing classic black tuxedos, since they have to host.

The boys' jaws dropped when the girls walked up to them. Misty kissed Firey's cheek and the girls went back to the changing rooms. The guys do the same, and everyone packed their clothes for tonight, heading out to find their Pokeballs taken.

"#$$_$-_!" Everybody yelled except Firey.

"One of my Pokeballs is still here!" Firey exclaimed, "It might be able to help!"

"Pokeball, you're up!"

"Che-pin!" the Pokemon said.

"Chespin!!?" Firey yelled.

"Che?" Chespin asked.

"Everyone is missing!" Firey yelled.

"Che pin pin che che!" Chespin yelled and then sniffed something it liked.

"Tamato berries!" Firey exclaimed, "Follow that Chespin!"

Everyone followed Chespin until they found a young man, brown hair and bright green eyes, looking at them, floating around his head is an Uxie.

"Whoa, an Uxie!" Everyone yelled.

"You again!?" Firey yelled.

"Firey, who is it?" Misty asked.

"Darius." Firey said with a sneer.

"Well l, if it isn't Firey?" Darius sarcastically asked, then noticed Misty, "Who are you, maybe I will be your new boyfriend!"

"Back off, she's my girlfriend!!" Firey yelled, eyes glowing silver.

"Ok, I see the point!" Darius yelled, "Have you seen a whole bunch of backpacks?"

"Yes, they were picked up by mall security and are at the front desk for pickup."

"Thanks Darius." Firey said sarcastically.

The group went up to the front desk and sure enough, their backpacks were there for pickup, but a P500000 fee had been placed for retrieval. Firey talked with the guy, but to no avail, Firey then negotiated with the guard again, to no avail, so Rayquaza popped out of its Pokeball and then the guard handed over their bags. They then headed back to Ash's house and sat down, discussing their lives and stuff.

"Holy Magikarp, it's 4 o'clock!" Ash yelled, "We have to go to the lab and get ready for the party at 730!"

"We have to go!" Dawn yelled.

So everyone left Ash's house and went to the lab, got ready and the guys were waiting on the girls. Their jaws would soon hit the floor.

May walked out in her red dress, it was knee length, and had gold threads on the chest, it was rather revealing, she was not wearing her bandana, Ash's jaw hit the floor, she kissed him and then took his hand. Misty walked out and everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing! She was wearing her silver dress, it wasn't very revealing, it was knee length and not too flowy, she also has a pair of sapphire earrings on and her hair is down, not in its usual side ponytail. She kissed Firey on the cheek and took his hand. Bonnie then walked out of the room, wearing her gold dress, the skirt reached her knees and was flowy, she then kissed Max, who was blushing wildly. Serena walked out in her black dress, it was rather revealing, somehow attracting Gary's attention, she then took Gary's hand. Dawn walked out wearing a blue dress, it didn't show much of anything, but it was rather fitting, Clemont blushed slightly when she showed it off. She then kissed his cheek and took his hand. Leaf walked out in her orange dress, it was very revealing, compared to May's dress, it reached her ankles, Brendan gave Gary a small glare, she then kissed Brendan and dragged him downstairs to the main room. Everyone else followed them, heading downstairs.

It was six fifty-five when everyone got settled, sitting at a table for 16, then A blue haired man, a black haired girl, a girl with black hair and eyes exactly like Firey, and Darius.

"Hello, we met earlier, I am Darius, and this is my date, Adrianna!" Darius introduced.

"Hey, Firey!" Adrianna said with a small giggle.

"Does she know you?" Misty asked.

"She's my twin sister." Firey answered.

"Oh." Misty responded.

"You have a twin sister!?" everyone else except Serena yelled.

"Yes, and Darius, you should tell me before you ask my twin sister to anything!" Firey yelled.

"Sorry about that." Darius said sheepishly.

"Hey, Firey," the blue haired man said, "Hi Ash."

"Alain!" Firey exclaimed, "how's Charizard?"

"Ready to defeat your Groudon!" Alain exclaimed.

"You have a Groudon!!!?" The whole table yelled.

"Didn't you guys see it fight off Team Rocket with a single attack?" Firey asked.

"Oh, that was the Pokemon you used with Skarmory!" Max exclaimed, now realizing that was an actual Groudon.

"Yes, and Groudon would like a rematch!" Firey said.

"And everyone this is my good friend Aliana Garcia!" Alain said.

"Aliana!!" Firey yelled.

"Hey Firey!" Aliana excitedly yelled.

"So what brings you two to Professor Oak's New year's Party?" Ash asked.

"Professor Birch." All four answered and took their seats.

Ash was sitting in the top left corner with May next to him, Misty sat next to May, her head on Firey's shoulder, he was seated in the top right corner, next to Clemont, who was working on an invention when it went kaboom. waking up Misty, next to Clemont was Dawn, after her, Aliana and Alain, then Max and Bonnie, Adrianna was talking with Bonnie, with Darius sitting next to her, Brendan was next to Darius, discussing the legendaries he caught, Leaf was next to him, talking with Serena about Gary who was teasing Ash about how he got a girlfriend.

"Hello everyone," a dark skinned, squinty eyed man announced, "I am Brock Harrison, your main chef for this evening!"

"And Hello everyone," a green haired man announced, "My name is Tracey Sketchit, your host for this evening!"

"Welcome to Professor Oak's New Year's Party!" Both men announced.

"Dinner will be served momentarily!" Tracey announced as Brock left to check on said dinner, "The ball will get rolling like a Spheal around nine O'clock!"

After that announcement, the group ate their dinner and discussed the first battle of the year. That was until, "Misty, right?" a brown haired girl asked.

"Yes, how do you know of me?" Misty asked.

"My name is Kay, I am challenging you to a battle at midnight!" Kay exclaimed.

Firey's eyes widened and then glowed silver.

"Firey, you know this girl?" Misty asked her boyfriend.

"Yes, she is my sister, and about Hiru, she is the champion!!" Firey answered.

"Ok, she is your sister!?" Misty asked.

"My second sister out of three." Firey answered.

"Oh, Okay." Misty responded.

Then the night continued, on to the ball portion.

"After this portion of the night, we will wait for the ball to drop from Castelia city!" Tracey announced.

"May I have this dance?" Firey asked.

Misty blushed and responded, "Yes."

And with that, those two headed on to the dance floor, slow dancing. Over back to the table, Max is trying to ask Bonnie to dance with him.

"D-do y-y-you wanttodance with m-m-me?"

"Sure, Max." Bonnie responded, kissing his cheek.

They joined Firey and Misty on the dance floor and the night goes on.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5! 4!"

"3! 2!"

"1!!"

"Happy New Year!"

Misty then kissed Firey and held it there. They stayed that way until they broke apart for air, then Misty was called to the battlefield.

"This will be a one on one battle, the last Pokemon standing is the winner!"

"Please select your Pokemon!"

"Kommo-o, unleash your spirit!" (Champion Kay)

"Starmie, make a splash!" (Misty)

"Go Misty!" Firey yelled.

"Firey is really cheering on his girlfriend!" Gary commented.

"Quiet or I tell Serena you like her!" Firey yelled.

Kay raised an eyebrow at Firey and Gary and then the battle started.

"Starmie, use Psychic!" Misty ordered.

"Kommo-o, Dragon Tail!" Kay commanded.

The Mysterious Pokemon picked up the Scaly Pokemon with its Psychic powers and tossed it into the ground. The Dragon and Fighting type got up and

"Draco Meteor!" Kay yelled.

A small orange sphere went up and Piplup hid behind Firey, shaking in fear. It exploded and it started raining meteors.

"I don't think I can get Starmie out of this, the battle's over." Misty whispered.

"Misty!!" Firey yelled, "Don't think that!!'

"Huh, use Hydro Pump into the air!" Misty ordered.

The Mysterious Pokemon fired its Hydro Pump into the air, blocking all the meteors coming right on top of it. Some of the water fell on Kommo-o, actually hurting it.

"What!?!" Kay yelled.

"Starmie's hidden ability, Analytical, made its Hydro Pump stronger." Firey explained.

"Kommo-o, use Close Combat!" Kay ordered.

"Use Ice Beam!" Misty ordered.

The ice beam came but Kommo-o was standing to the left of the attack and hit Starmie.

"Starmie!" Misty yelled, "I've got it, Starmie, use Blizzard!"

"Kommo-o, Clanging Scales!" Kay ordered.

The two attacks hit, and the smoke clears, revealing both Pokemon to be knocked out.

"Neither Pokemon is able to battle, this round is a tie!"

"Well, Misty, I have to say, I am impressed!" Kay said.

"You can thank my boyfriend for get me out that Draco Meteor!" Misty exclaimed.

"Remember, he's my brother," Kay said, "If you need anything, let me know, and Kommo-o will want a rematch!"

"Ok, Kay!" Misty yelled.

Everyone heads out of the lab, to Ash's house, gets undressed and heads to bed, except Firey and Misty, they get undressed, changed into pajamas, and Head on the roof, Firey laid down Misty on top of him in a very large sleeping bag.


	4. Chapter 4: From Pallet to Pewter!

**Buzzyboy1: here's Chapter Four, absolute chaos is about to unfold, and Salamence, disclaimer!** **Salamence: If you're looking for the disclaimer, it's in chapter 1!**

Two days after the party, everyone started packing up for their trip to Hiru.

"Everyone, we're leaving tomorrow for Pewter City and hopefully we get to Viridian City by sundown," Firey explained.

"It's lunch time!" Delia exclaimed.

Everyone gathered up and sat on the couches to eat lunch.

"This is a great meal!" Brendan exclaimed.

"Thank you, Brendan!" Delia replied.

They finished eating and left the dishes in the sink, Mimey taking care of them. They then continued Packing for the trip. Everyone then sat down to rest and have dinner, after that, the group all went to bed to get an early start on the beginning of their new journey together.

The next morning, Jan 3 the crew woke up at 530 in the morning to get ready, and one by one they came down wearing outfits that they had bought when Firey pulled out P190000.

Ash had bought a red hat with a white Half-Pokeball symbol on it, along with a blue sweatshirt, black shirt underneath it, jeans, and red sneakers.

May had bought a red long sleeve shirt, black pants, and red shoes.

Clemont bought a blue shirt with a yellow collar, blue pants, and yellow shoes, he had a white undershirt with it.

Dawn bought a white long sleeve shirt, worn under a black shirt, a long pink skirt, and pink boots similar to her original boots, with black knee high socks.

Firey bought a white collared shirt with black pants, and black boots, with a new black jacket.

Misty bought a yellow long sleeve shirt with jeans and red sneakers, she has Firey's jacket from when he arrived at Pallet Town.

Gary bought a black long sleeve collared shirt, with a purple undershirt, black pants and boots.

Serena bought a black long sleeve shirt with a long red skirt and black shoes with a red half Pokeball symbol on the outside.

Max bought a green long sleeve shirt and khakis, with brown boots.

Bonnie bought a brown long sleeve shirt, with a black ribbon, a pair of black pants, and brown shoes.

Brendan bought a black long sleeve shirt with red stripes, a black jacket, black pants and red shoes.

Leaf bought a light green short sleeve shirt, a long red skirt, and red shoes.

Brock bought an orange jacket, green long sleeve shirt, brown pants and brown boots.

Tracey bought a green long sleeve shirt, khakis, and red shoes, he still wore the red headband.

Everyone is dressed and ready to go, so they are about to head out when they have breakfast made by Delia, Mimey, and Brock. Now everyone got their things together and headed out the door.

"Make sure Ash has clean underwear!" Delia yelled.

"Mom!!!" Ash yelled.

And everyone got out of Pallet Town and on to Route 1, when they are halfway into the Viridian Forest, A Meowth Balloon appeared, and mechanical arms grabbed Pikachu, who was, where else, on Ash's shoulder.

"Give me Back Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Sorry, not today!" a woman yelled.

"Hooray!" a man yelled.

"To protect the world from devastation!" the woman shouted.

"To unite all people within our nation!" the man yelled.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" the woman yelled.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" the man yelled.

"Jessie!" Jessie yelled.

"James!" James yelled.

"We blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie yelled.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James yelled.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth yelled.

"Wob-buffet!" Wobbuffet yelled.

Pikachu kept using Thunderbolt on the cage, it not working at all.

"I've had enough, Snorlax, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

In a flash of light, a very large Pokemon appeared in front of Ash.

"Snorlax, use Hyper Beam on the arm!" Ash ordered.

"Oh, really, Ok, Inkay, use tackle!" James ordered.

"Ninetales you're up!" Firey shouted, "Use Fire Blast on the Inkay!"

Inkay tried to tackle the Snorlax when Ninetales fired a ball of Fire at the Inkay, which opened up and hit Inkay.

"Dustox, come out and use Gust!" Jessie yelled.

"Groudon, You're Up!" Firey yelled, "Use Secret Power!!"

Dustox tried to use Gust was hit by a bunch of vines that came out of nowhere, interrupting the attack.

"Rayquaza, use Dragon Claw on the Arm!" Firey ordered.

Rayquaza flew at the arm with dragon like claws, breaking the arm and releasing Pikachu.

"Uhh guys, we have a big problem!" Meowth exclaimed with fear.

"Throw the last resort!" Jessie ordered.

"Here we go!" Meowth yelled.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

Pi-Kaa-CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled as a large amount of yellow lightning struck Team Rocket and their Pokemon, blasting them off as Meowth dropped a small orb onto the ground.

"We're blasting off again!" They yelled.

The orb hit the ground and a yellow powder released all over the area.

"Stun Spore!" Firey yelled.

Groudon got Firey and Misty out, Ash had gotten May out, along with himself, Brendan and Leaf were out of range, Brock and Tracey had gotten not only themselves, but Clemont, Dawn, Gary, and Serena too. Max had pushed Bonnie out and took it all himself.

"Max!!" Bonnie yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Max is unconscious in the middle of the stun spore, when Firey ordered Groudon to pick up Max and use Secret Power on the area of the stun spore. The spore cleared up and they decided to send Max, Bonnie, Firey and Misty to Viridian Medical to get Max treated. Firey mounted his Rayquaza, and Misty got on, grabbing Firey's waist, Bonnie carried Max onto Rayquaza and held him close. The four of them flew to Viridian Medical, well the remaining members walked to the Pokemon Center.

At Viridian Medical, the human hospital in the city, Max had woken up during the flight and hobbled into the building. Bonnie is sitting in the room with Max while Firey and Misty are sitting in the cafeteria of the hospital, waiting for Max's release, when two girls, one about 17 and the other about Max's age, the older girl has black hair and purple eyes, the younger girl had silver blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hey Firey, long time no see!" the older girl exclaimed.

"Sakura!" Firey yelled.

"Who's Sakura?" Misty asked.

"She travelled with me during my time through Hoenn." Firey explained.

"Yes, and by the way, David and I got together!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

"Finally!" Firey yelled.

"I know, it took me two years to confess." Sakura explained.

"I'm pretty sure it took him six years to confess." Firey noted.

"I know that." Sakura explained.

"Why are you here?" Firey asked.

"Monthly Check up." Sakura answered. "Why are you here?"

"A friend of mine got Stun Spored, he's awake now, but too sore to leave at the moment." Firey answered.

"Who is she, is she your girlfriend?" Sakura asked.

"Hi, my name's Misty Waterflower, and yes, since you're asking, I am his girlfriend!" Misty introduced.

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed, "It's time for my appointment! I have to go!"

"See you soon!" Firey exclaimed.

"Well, we should check up on Max and Bonnie!" Misty exclaimed.

"It sounds like a good plan!" Firey exclaimed.

Misty took Firey's hand and they walked to room 687 to find Max and Bonnie making out in the room.

"Hello?" Firey and Misty asked.

"Hey, Firey and Misty, got good news, Max will be released from the hospital in five minutes!" Bonnie exclaimed, blushing Pikachu cheeks red.

Max sat up and was also blushing Pikachu cheeks red.

"Well Max, you are good to go!" A doctor said.

"Bonnie, I am a bit sore, so we'll head over to the Pokemon Center and have dinner there." Max responded.

"Ok, Max." Bonnie responded.

The two couples headed over to the Pokemon Center, to find the girls needing Bonnie and the Guys need Max.

"Well Max, you definitely love her, it was proven when you pushed her out of the stun spore." Clemont noted, "So we are having the two of you go on a dinner date in the Pokemon Center, so get your Tuxedo out of your bag and get dressed!"

Over with the girls, May and Dawn were talking. "Hey Bonnie, we've set you and Max on a date in the Pokemon Center," Dawn explained, "So get in your dress and head down to the Cafeteria."

Thirty minutes later, both Max and Bonnie were in the Cafeteria and Tracey came out with a menu of what is available to eat.

"Take your seats." Tracey said.

The couple walked to their table, everyone watching as they took their seats. They looked at the menu to decide and they decided. They told Tracey, he gave the order to Brock and he started cooking it. Over in the girls room, Misty was sitting on the bed when a Pokeball opened and Eevee came out.

"Vee?" he asked.

"Hey, Eevee, how's your day going?" Misty asked.

"Ee!" He responded "Vee Ee Vee?"

"Good, Max was in the hospital earlier." Misty explained.

"Eevee!?" he exclaimed, "Vee Eevee Vee ee Ee Vee!?"

Eevee ran to the boys room and smelled for Max's bed and sat on it when he found it.

As for Max and Bonnie, they are eating spaghetti with red sauce, while May and Ash are preparing to go to bed. Firey went to bed, while Misty fell asleep, and the others snuck in to their beds and the couple in question was heading to bed.

Next morning 530 am, their room alarms went off, and then everyone sorted out who's got the shower and stuff like that. Everyone was done around 8 am and had breakfast in the cafeteria.

After that, the group got moving from Viridian City to Pewter City. The group got into the forest again when a wild Pokemon appeared on the path, it stood 6'11 with a black body and a steel colored head with horns, and plates on its knees and Elbows.

"Out of the way!" a guy yelled out of nowhere.

"Agg-ron!" the Pokemon in the path yelled, and then used Flash Cannon.

"Drop!" Firey yelled, "I may be able to fight it off! Sharp, You're Up!"

Firey's Absol appeared in front of the group.

"Let's Show them what we learned from the Move Tutor!" Firey yelled, "Use Superpower!"

Sharp started glowing blue and charged at the Pokemon, almost knocking it out.

"It's an Aggron!" Everyone but Firey yelled, "Run!!!"

"I will hold it off, go!" Firey yelled.

"Just please arrive safely." Misty said then pecked his cheek.

"Alright, Sharp, One More Superpower should wrap this up!" Firey ordered.

Sharp started glowing blue again and hit the Aggron head on, knocking it out, the guy from nowhere threw a pokeball at it, it clicked instantly.

"I was trying to catch that Aggron, you know," he yelled, "I'll have to fine you!"

"Sorry for KOing it, it fired a Flash Cannon at us!" Firey yelled, "Well, I have to catch up with my group and girlfriend, so see you later!"

"You too!" the guy yelled, "I hope I don't have to fine you again!"

"Gotta go!" Firey yelled.

Firey returned his Absol and headed further down the path towards Pewter City, by the time he caught up with the group, they were ninety percent of the way there. They then reunited, Misty kissing Firey all over his face, and they headed into town. Firey ran into the Pokemon Center and had his Absol checked up. They then came back and went to Brock's house to eat, everyone letting out their Pokemon. Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor when Firey released his two most powerful Pokemon.

Everyone ate dinner, from Dedenne to Rayquaza. Then Everyone went to bed, asleep within minutes of hitting the hay.


	5. Chapter 5: Attack of the Fossils

Ash and Friends were preparing to leave Pewter City when a man and a woman dressed up as Gligars appeared selling newspapers. They took special interest in Pikachu, then a Gligar came up and nabbed Pikachu!

"Who are you!?" Everybody yelled.

"Prepare for trouble!" the woman exclaimed

"And Make It Double!" the man Said.

They both removed their costumes to reveal Team Rocket!

"To Protect the world from devastation!" Jessie said.

"To Unite all people within our nation!" James said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James said.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Gligar!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled, not happy with them at all.

"Toodle-oo!" The both said.

"Pikachu!!" Ash yelled.

"Pikapi!!" Pikachu yelled.

"What's going on!!!?" another voice shouted from across the city.

"Firey!!" Ash yelled, "Team Rocket's tried to sell me a newspaper and then took Pikachu!"

"Sharp, Ninetales, You're up!" Firey yelled.

Firey's Dark type and Fire type appeared in front of Firey, waiting for orders.

"I need you two to track Ash's Pikachu from the ground, ok?" Firey asked.

They yipped in response and started sniffing Ash's backpack, then the ground, Ninetales barked, finding something.

"Ninetales, follow it!" Firey ordered, "Sharp, follow behind!"

Firey threw up an Ultraball and a Master Ball, Rayquaza and Skarmory, who pecked one of Firey's Pokeballs, and a large and powerful looking Salamence popped out.

"Salamence, why are you out?" Firey asked.

Salamence roared and awaited Firey's orders.

"Rayquaza, Skarmory, I need you two to follow Ninetales," Firey explained, "Salamence, you are to take us to that location."

Firey and Ash got on Salamence and followed Ninetales.

At Team Rocket's hideout, Meowth was watching Pikachu when their alarm went off, he decided to check it out, and at the front door was a Growling Ninetales, an Absol who looked ready to take out the door, and a Skarmory squawking at him. However, he didn't see the gigantic Rayquaza behind them.

"Uh oh!" Meowth squeaked, "I going to get Jessie and James and be back here in a minute, ok?"

Rayquaza fired a Hyper Beam at the door, leaving a fifteen foot hole in the side of the building, unfortunately Meowth got out of the way. Ninetales then led everyone in, at this time Salamence arrived with Firey and Ash.

"Jessie, James, there were a Ninetales, an Absol, a Skarmory, and a Rayquaza at the front door, the Rayquaza blew a giant hole in the side of the building and..." Meowth said l, but was interrupted by Ash and Firey entering the room they were in.

"Hand over Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"We will not, he's in a net that is completely Electric Proof!" Meowth yelled.

"Is it Rock proof?" Firey asked.

"Why are you asking?" Meowth asked.

"This, Rayquaza, use Rock Tomb on the pebbles!" Firey yelled. Rayquaza's eyes glowed blue and then the pebbles, which were on the other side of the room, flew past Pikachu's containment unit, destroying it.

"Surrender now Team Rocket!" Ash yelled.

"Not a Chance, Mimikyu!" Jessie yelled.

A spirit with a poorly drawn Pikachu disguise appeared on the battlefield, glaring at Pikachu, it used Shadow Claw towards Pikachu when,

"Use Steel Wing!"

Firey's Skarmory flew into Mimikyu, Super effective critical hit, knocking it out.

"Let's wrap this up, Ninetales, use Fire Blast, Rayquaza, use Stone Edge, Sharp, use Superpower, and Skarmory, use Flash Cannon!" Firey ordered.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!!" Ash yelled.

All the Pokemon's attacks hit Team Rocket head on, sending them, along with their balloon, which was parked in the room they were in, into the air.

"Looks like we're blas..." was all they could get out before a bipedal black bear with a pink head snagged Team Rocket.

"What was that?" Firey asked.

"Bewear." Ash responded.

They heard a rustling noise in one of the bushes and a Breloom popped out of the bushes in front of Ash and Firey, Max followed close behind.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Max asked.

"Team Rocket stole Pikachu again, this time selling newspapers while dressed up as Gligars, and they caught a Gligar too, and Bewear snatched them up before they could blast off again." Ash answered.

"Oh, and what is a Bewear?" everyone asked.

"A Pokemon species native to Alola." Ash explained.

"We should really get going, we do not need to camp in Mt. Moon." Serena and Dawn said.

The group then started heading towards Mt. Moon, on route 3. As they arrived in the mountain, however, a loud screech was heard. A large, winged, dinosaur like Pokemon appeared, as soon as it had, though, one of Ash's Pokeballs opened, revealing his Charizard. It looked very angry at the other Pokemon.

"Charizard, what are you doing out?" Ash asked, and that moment, the unknown Pokemon snatched up Ash and Charizard followed.

"It's that Aerodactyl!!" Brock and Misty yelled.

"What Aerodactyl?" everyone else but Gary asked.

"That one tried to eat Ash for dinner during his first journey through Kanto." Gary explained.

"If that's true, why is Charizard following it?" everyone else but Brock and Misty asked.

"Charizard is the only Pokemon of Ash's that could fight it at the time!" Brock explained.

"Ash is in serious trouble, if he is not rescued soon, he will be dinner!!!" Misty yelled.

"What!!?" May yelled, tears forming in her eyes, "We have to find him!"

"Alright, Let's go!" Clemont yelled, "but how are we going to find him?"

"Crobat, let's go!" Brock yelled.

The Bat Pokemon appeared in a flash of light, ready for its next command.

"Crobat, I need you to fly out of the mountain and look for Ash, he got taken by an Aerodactyl." Brock said.

It flew off to look for Ash, everyone else following it. They then find Ash, on the top of mountain with Charizard being held off by four Kabutops. Firey then got an idea.

"I'll distract Aerodactyl, while you guys get Ash, and Misty, Kabutops are water types, so try to catch one, that will help Charizard, ok, go!" Firey explained, "Rayquaza, you're up!"

A large and powerful roar was heard throughout Mt. Moon, scaring any Zubats that were near by. Firey then boarded Rayquaza and flew off to meet Aerodactyl.

"Aero!!" the Aerodactyl screeched.

A loud roar could be heard in response. Aerodactyl screeched and rocks started falling down the mountainside. Rayquaza flew up and out of the way and then roared. Storm clouds aopeared for a moment, then a bolt of lightning shot out of the sky, hitting the Aerodactyl. It screeched and then used Rock tomb on the rocks from its Rock slide, sending them towards Rayquaza, who used its own rock tomb to call some rocks to block them. Bonnie walked up in front of Rayquaza and then called out her Lapras.

"I'll catch this Aerodactyl, so it stays out of trouble." Bonnie explained to Rayquaza.

Rayquaza backed down and then went to deal with the Kabutops.

"Lapras, use Ice Beam!" Bonnie ordered.

The Transport Pokemon fired a blue beam at the Fossil Pokemon, sending it down.

"Go Pokeball!" Bonnie yelled.

A Pokeball hit the Aerodactyl, opening and sucking it inside, pinged once and then clicked.

"It's so cute!" Bonnie yelled.

"Ash!!" May yelled and tackled him to the ground.

Ash then got up along with May, and then asked, "Where's that Aerodactyl that tried to eat me?"

"Bonnie caught it." Firey said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!!!!!!?" Ash yelled.

"Don't worry, I'm send it and Skiddo to get Trevanant." Bonnie explained.

"Ok, since that Aerodactyl has now tried to eat me for dinner, twice!" Ash said, relieved.

"We still have a problem, there are still four Kabutops trying to attack us!!" Misty yelled.

"Heading over now!" Firey yelled, "Rayquaza, use Outrage!"

Rayquaza then glowed red and rammed into the four Kabutops before they could use Stone Edge, forcing them to flee. Everyone then recuperated, moving through the mountain. About five hours later, everyone got out mountain.

"Look, there's Cerulean City!" Misty yelled excitedly.

"Last one there's a dancing Slowbro!" Ash yelled, and everyone followed.

"To Protect the World from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"We blast off at the speed of light!"

"So surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Wob-buffet!"

"Gli Gligar!"

"Team Rocket!" Everyone groaned, even Firey, "Why are you here!?"

"We're here to take Pikachu, so hand it ov..." Jessie said as a giant shadow loomed over them.

The shadow was a Massive dragon like creature, with six legs, gold bands on the back of its neck, a gold mask, two giant black wings, and red and gold stripes down the front and underside.

"What is that?" May, Misty, Serena, Bonnie and Tracey asked.

"Giratina." Dawn said, shaking, "but what's it doing in the middle of route 4 to Cerulean City?"

"Giratina, use Shadow Ball!!" a voice ordered.

The ghost and dragon type shot a black ball straight at Team Rocket's balloon, launching it in the sky.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted as they were launched, ending with a ding.

A young man ran up to the group, asking if they're ok, and then he saw Misty.

"Hey there, you're cute, want to have dinner with me tonight?" the young man asked in a suave manner.

Misty blushed and then pointed at Firey, who turned around.

"Zachary Jeremiah Zirconis!" Firey yelled with a lot of anger.

Zack gulped, as Firey used his middle name.

"WHY THE FLYING SNORLAXES WERE YOU FLIRTING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Firey yelled.

"She's cute and I didn't know!" Zack responded, mostly sounding like a Pichu.

"NEXT TIME, ASK!!!!!" Firey yelled and then sighed, "Zack, how do you not have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know." Zack responded.

"Why is there a Giratina parked in the middle of the road!!!?" Ash asked.

"He's kinda my Pokemon!" Zack exclaimed.

"WHAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??" Everyone yelled in his ear.

"When did you catch it?" Firey asked.

"While you were on the Decolore Islands, I was dealing with a Distortion World bending problem." Zack explained, "Now I have to go, see you at the Hiru League!"

And with that, Zack Z flew off on his Giratina to Hiru. Ash and co made their way to the Pokemon Center to stay for the night, Firey got his own room, the girls had one room, the guys had two, the Pokemon that would fit in the room were sleeping out of the Pokeball, and Rayquaza was napping on the roof, watch over its trainer, his girlfriend, and all of the travel group.


	6. Chapter 6: From Water to Water

Firey got up after Rayquaza sensed something was off. A Meowrh Balloon flew past the Pokemon Center.

"To Protect the world from devastation...Ahhh!" Jessie screamed.

Rayquaza used Hyper Beam, which put a hole in the balloon and sent blasting off again.

"Great, it's 5:30 am, time to wake everyone up." Firey said.

Twenty minutes later, Pikachu was shaking Ash, trying to wake him up, but to no avail, so Pikachu used Thunderbolt.

"Chuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu exclaimed as it used Thunderbolt.

"Pikachu, I'm up!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu smirked.

Everyone met Ash at the cafeteria in the Pokemon Center, eating a breakfast made by Cilan, Brock and Clemont.

Ash was at a videophone, talking to someone male, with red and black hair, wearing winter clothes, with a green haired girl, a platinum blonde haired girl, a blue haired girl, and a shorter orange haired guy.

"Okay, we'll see you when we get to Vermillion City, bye everyone!" Ash exclaimed.

"Who was that?" May asked.

"My classmates from Alola, Kiawe, a fire type trainer who is quite strong, Lana, a water type trainer, Misty should get along with her, Mallow, a chef who has grass types, Sophocles, an inventor with electric types, and Lillie, who only has two Pokemon." Ash explained, "We all went to a Pokemon School run by Professor Oak's Cousin, Samson."

"My sister, the champion, her rival is his grandson, Johann, and technically, Gary's third cousin." Firey explained.

"Oh." Everyone said.

"So, we'll have four people to cook." Clemont asked.

"Yes." Ash answered.

"Everyone, we're heading out!" Ash exclaimed.

Everyone got their stuff, Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder, Sharp popped out of her Pokeball and walked beside Firey as he returned his Rayquaza, Dawn's Piplup hopped on her head and Dedenne hopped in Bonnie's bag.

Everyone was walking down the route when they stepped, except for Firey, in a giant hole.

"Hey, who put that hole there!" Everyone except Firey yelled.

"All the twerps in one hole!" (Jessie)

"Never thought that would roll!" (James)

"To Protect the world from Devastation!" (Jessie)

"To unite all people within our nation." (James)

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" (Jessie)

"To extend..." (James)

"Entei use Fire Spin!" a voice yelled.

A spinning ball of fire went right past the balloon, startling everyone on board.

"What was that for!" (Jessie)

"Back off, my friend is in this group!" The voice yelled.

"Gligar, use Fury Cutter!" James yelled.

"Entei, Use Heat Wave!" the voice yelled.

Gligar was knocked out by the wave of heat.

"Sharp, use Thunder!" (Firey)

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" (Ash)

"Piplup, use Hydro Pump!" (Dawn)

"Axew, use Dragon Rage!" (Iris)

( **If you are wondering, Iris and Cilan caught up to them in Cerulean City.)**

Dedenne, use Thundershock!" (Bonnie)

"Charizard, where are you going?" a girl yelled.

The Charizard's eyes lit up, and a ton of fire came flying towards Team Rocket's balloon, all the attacks hit at once sending them blasting off.

"We're Blasting off again!" (Team Rocket)

"Sorry about Charizard, he can be a bit difficult at times!" the girl exclaimed, "Hey, I know you, you're Firey Argentston!"

"You are?"

"Jaclyn, Half sister of the Kalos league winner last year."

"Jaclyn, the other finalist is here..." Firey whispered.

"Oh." Jaclyn whispered.

"Where are you going?" Firey asked.

"Hiru, a kid said she saw a Hiruan Giratina flying by earlier, I don't believe her." Jaclyn said.

"You should, because Zachary Zirconis caught it." Firey explained.

"Holy Miltank!" Jaclyn exclaimed.

"We were on our way to Vermilion City to get to a ship for Hiru." Ash explained.

"Charizard and I are heading there." Jaclyn said as she boarded her Charizard, "Use Fly to go to Fairyfoot town!"

Charizard flew off towards Hiru as our crew climbed out of the giant hole they were in.

"Everyone, let's go!" Ash and Firey exclaimed.

As Ash and company headed down the route towards Vermilion, what seemed to be an Arcanine flew past them.

"Sorry about my Arcanine, he is always like this!" Adrianna exclaimed.

"Entei, use Extrasensory!"

Something odd hit the Arcanine, startling him.

"Thank you so much, Arcanine return!" Adrianna exclaimed.

Everyone continued down the route, Adrianna and the other girl went off in their own direction, until they found what looked like a Team Magma Admin.

"You again!" Firey yelled, and three pokeballs opened.

Firey's Sceptile, Ninetales, and Rayquaza were all glaring at him, scaring the man off.

"Who was that?" Ash asked.

"Magma Admin, involved in controversial case." Firey explained.

"Oh.." Ash responded.

As the crew arrived in Vermilion City, they located the Pokemon Center. Everyone went there and found the five people and their Pokemon.

On the far left was Kiawe and Turtonator, then Mallow and Tsareena, Lillie and Snowy, Lana and Popplio, and Sophocles and Togedemaru.

Snowy is an Alolan Vulpix with white fur where the orange was.

Snowy jumped on the floor and as that happened, Firey let out his Ninetales.

"Nine?" Ninetales asked her trainer.

"Woah, a Ninetales," A boy asked, "Where'd you get it?"

"Mt. Pyre in Hoenn." Firey answered.

The boy left and everyone went about their business.

"Vul?" Snowy asked.

"Nine." Ninetales responded.

All was going smoothly until someone released a Tentacruel and somehow managed to poison all of the Pokemon.

"What the Distortion World!?" Firey yelled.

"Sorry about my Tentacruel." another boy squeaked, "Hold on, Firey, right?"

"You know me?" Firey asked.

"Have a message from the Unova League accepting your offer of Alder to return to the league since you still need to travel." The boy explained.

"Tell him thanks." Firey explained

"I am too busy to be a champion, its just not the right time." Firey explained, with tears hanging in his eyes.

"Oh!" Ash and the others sighed.

"Well, Firey?" Lillie asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm still grieving for my last girlfriend's fatal accident." Firey answered.

"Oh." Lillie sighed.

"Vul?" Snowy asked.

"Nine." Ninetales said sadly.

"Vul." Snowy sighed.

Everyone went to bed, as several of the Pokemon were being treated for poisoning, Firey's Ninetales had sensed sludge and used a light Flamethrower to incinerate the leftover sludge.

The next morning, everyone woke up to what seemed to be like a herd of Donphan running around the Pokemon Center.

"What was that!?" Misty yelled.

"Why does it sound like a herd of Tauros are in the Pokemon Center!?" Ash yelled.

"Argh!" Firey yelled, "Getting Weavile."

"Y-you have a-a We-weavile?" Iris asked shaking.

"Yes, why are you asking?" Firey asked.

"As you may not know, I am afraid of Ice types." Iris exclaimed.

"Also after this, you may want to look on the roof." Firey explained.

Iris went outside and her jaw went slack at the sight of the Rayquaza napping on the roof.

"Weavile, use Icy Wind to herd the Donphan!" Firey ordered.

"It's ccccold innn hereeee!" Iris exclaimed, shivering.

"Sorry!" Firey exclaimed.

The herd of Donphan ran out the door.

"Weavile, return, I'll send you back when we get to Fairyfoot town." Firey whispered, "Let's head to the harbor and catch a boat to Hiru!"

"Let's Go!" Everyone exclaimed.

Everyone ran out of the Pokemon Center and headed to the harbor.

"Tickets for 19?" Firey asked.

"Here they are!" the attendant said.

They ran on to the boat, it's a big boat.


	7. Rival Encounters!

Everyone was finding their cabin when...

"Long time no see!" A girl yelled, she had light green hair and gray eyes.

"Eryn Alyssa!" Firey exclaimed, "Where's Darius?"

"With his new girlfriend, Sophia," Eryn explained, "With everything going on between them, I wouldn't be surprised if something changes between them."

"Oh..." Everyone but Ash got what Eryn was saying.

A large dog with sabertooth fangs on its mouth ran up to her.

"So, you finally caught it?" Firey asked.

"Took me eight months to catch him!" Eryn exclaimed.

Everyone's jaws went slack.

"What?" Eryn asked.

"There's a Raikou behind you." Ash said.

"Oh!" Eryn exclaimed, "He's my Pokemon, we're working out the kinks."

"Kinda like I had with Rayquaza, and still have, albeit rarely." Firey explained.

"Ohh..." Everyone sighed.

"Where are you staying?" Eryn asked.

"36F, all nineteen of us and seven Pokemon out of their Pokeballs." Firey answered.

Everyone arrived at their cabin and got into their rooms, except for Firey who set his stuff on one of the couches, when two arms flew in the room and nabbed May and Pikachu.

"Team Rocket!" Firey yelled.

"Crap!" They all yelled until they heard a giant roar.

"Rayquaza I want you to use Dragon Claw on those arms!" Firey ordered.

Rayquaza flew by and no luck.

"Sceptile, I choose you/you're up!" "Ash and Firey yelled.

Both Sceptile stood in front of their trainers waiting for orders.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled

"You might want to look at the other arm." Lillie said.

"May!!!" Ash yelled.

"Ash!" May yelled then proceeded to yell at Team Rocket, "Let me go this instant, or you may or may not be Doom Desired!"

"Wh..." Team Rocket said.

"Jirachi, use Doom Desire!" Max yelled.

"The little twerp got himself a little Pokemon to match!" James exclaimed.

"Wild Charge!" someone yelled.

A pink bipedal bulldog charged into the side of the balloon, forcing the arms to let go of May and Pikachu and go after the bulldog.

"Granbull, return!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Darius!" everyone but the Unovans and Alolans yelled.

"Who is Darius?" Lillie asked.

"Mimikyu, show them who's boss!" Jessie yelled, "Use Shadow Claw!"

"Houndoom, use Dark Pulse!" A voice yelled.

"Ari!" Firey yelled!

"Firey, it's been a long time since I've seen you!" Ariana exclaimed.

"Toxapex! Use Surf!" James yelled.

"Houndoom!" Ariana yelled.

"Sceptile!" Firey and Ash yelled, "Use Leaf Blade!"

"Dedenne, use Thundershock!"

"Piplup use bubblebeam!"

"Axew use Dragon Rage!"

"Sharp, use Thunder!"

All of the attacks hit the balloon, sending it blasting off again.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!"

"Answer to Lillie's question, my rival!" Firey exclaimed.

"Oh..." the Unovans and Alolans responded.

"We should see what is on the ship to do!" Mallow exclaimed.

"There's a quiz on the the tango deck, a pool on the main deck, a game room on deck 9, and lots of little things across the ship!" Brock explained, reading a brochure he snagged as they boarded.

"Oh, so who's going where?" Ash asked.

"We're going to pool, Ash!" May exclaimed.

"Mallow and I will go to the quiz!" Lillie exclaimed.

"I'm going fishing!" Lana exclaimed.

"We'll join!" Firey and Misty exclaimed.

"Gary, we're joining Ash and May at the pool!" Serena said.

"We'll explore the ship and see if there's something that interests us." Bonnie said, looking at Max.

They all left to do what they wanted to do. Firey, Misty, and Lana were all fishing until a Charizard ran past them.

"Jaclyn, what are you doing here?" Firey asked.

"Charizard!" Jaclyn groaned.

Charizard used Blast Burn and now the deck is on fire.

"Sharp, get Walrein, now." Firey ordered.

"Sol." Sharp said as she ran back to their cabin and grabbed Salamence's Pokeball, and switched it with Walrein's, she ran back with the Pokeball and placed it in her trainer's hand.

"Walrein, You're up!" Firey yelled.

The Ice Break Pokemon appeared in front of its trainer.

"Walrein wal walrein rein!" Walrein yelled.

"Sorry about waking you up from your nap, but the deck's on fire!"

Walrein used Blizzard to cool down the deck, and it froze Charizard in the process. He unfortunately thawed and demanded a battle.

"Charizard get ready!" Jaclyn exclaimed.

"Walrein, let's go, Water Pulse!" Firey yelled.

"Use Air Slash!" Jaclyn exclaimed.

The air split the ball of water in half.

"Alright, Charizard, You ready?" Jaclyn asked, "Unleash our Ultimate Bond, Mega Evolve!"

"Walrein, prepare for anything!" Firey yelled.

"Rein!" Walrein barked.

Pink consumed Charizard then spit it back out, now Black with two pokes on the shoulders, black wings, a blue belly and blue flames on the sides of its mouth.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Jaclyn yelled.

"Jump!" Firey ordered.

Walrein jumped over the incoming flames and then landed with a huge thud, causing the ship to shake.

"Charizard!!" Jaclyn yelled, "Can you continue?"

Charizard roared in response.

"Alright, use Brick Break!" Jaclyn yelled.

"when it gets close, use Earthquake!" Firey yelled.

"WHAT!!!?"

As Charizard flew towards Walrein, it had to land to use Brick Break, at that moment, Walrein slammed its tail down and the ship shook again, this time, Charizard stumbled back to a few feet in front of Jaclyn and then fell over, knocked out, and reverted back to normal.

"Charizard is unable to battle!" Lana announced, "Walrein is the winner!"

"Well, That Walrein of yours is scary." Jaclyn said.

"I'm surprised you didn't get a hit off, It doesn't help when Walrein is only using ground type moves." Firey commented.

"Charizard, take a long rest." Jaclyn muttered.

"Walrein, return, you too." Firey muttered.

"Let's Continue!" Jaclyn exclaimed.

"Alright!" Firey exclaimed, "Gyarados, You're up!"

An unusually large Gyarados appeared in front of Firey.

"Ampharos, Help me out!" Jaclyn yelled.

The Light Pokemon appeared in front of Jaclyn.

"Popplio, let's go!" Lana exclaimed.

The Sea Lion Pokemon hopped on the battlefield, barking.

"Politoed, ri..." Misty yelled as a Pokeball opened on its own accord.

"Psy-y-y!" a bipedal yellow duck like Pokemon quacked.

"Psyduck!" Misty groaned, " Ok."

"Ampharos, use Zap Cannon on Psyduck!" Jaclyn yelled.

She fired a large lightning bolt straight for Psyduck when...

"Use Dragon Rage!" Firey yelled.

A deep blue ball intercepted the lightning causing an explosion, kicking up dust.

"Popplio, make a balloon!" Lana ordered.

The Sea Lion Pokemon formed a large bubble over everyone's heads.

"Psyduck, use Water Gun!" Misty yelled.

Psyduck turned its head in confusion.

"Psyduck!" Misty groaned.

"Gyarados, Get ready!" Firey yelled.

Gyarados roared.

"Now Let's go, Mega Evolve!" Firey yelled.

Gyarados got swallowed in pink, then reappeared woth a much bigger back fin, a red stripe, triangles above, black where the tan was, and longer whiskers.

"Crap!" Jaclyn yelled, "Ampharos, Zap Cannon the Gyarados!"

"Earthquake!" Firey yelled.

The ship shook again, and all Pokemon that weren't Gyarados stumbled and fell.

"Psyyyy Duck!" Psyduck yelled angrily in pain.

"Psyduck fights better with a migraine! Ha! Use Confusion on Gyarados!" Misty yelled.

Psyduck's eyes glowed blue, but Gyarados didn't so much as budge.

"You made a mistake, Regular Gyarados is Water and Flying, but Mega Gyarados is Water and Dark, like a Greninja." Firey explained, "Psychic type moves have no effect on Gyarados right now!"


End file.
